injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2-K'
(K',Ryo,Athena and Marco are in the alternate South Town) K': South Town...Sort of... Ryo: Then....Temporal distortion? Alternate Earth? Athena: Maybe both,Ryo. Either we jumped into another dimension or the events took us into a new altered timeline. Marco: We have to determine which one. If the nuke exploded,we need to go back. Ryo: The Neo Geo Planet should pick up anomalies. Right? Athena: Neo Geo Planet might not exist here. I can't contact to my master, Kensou or anyone. K': Maybe I should search for Maxima. Maybe he can guide us there. Marco: The Peregrine Falcon Archives. If this is an alternate timeline,I can find out about a triggering event there. Ryo: Assuming there is a Peregrine Falcon Squad. Athena: It's worth to investigate,Marco. Ryo and I will check things here. (Insurgency Kula appears) Insurgency Kula: K'. I'm glad you came. K': Kula. Where is Maxima hiding himself? Insurgency Kula: He is hidden at Ikari Warriors Base. K': At least this didn't change. (to Athena and Ryo) Stay Low. We'll be back ASAP. (K' arrives at the alternate Ikari Base when he hears some screams and by investigating closely he finds Rera and Regime Ralf torturing Insurgency Earthquake) Regime Ralf: Pretty tough,huh? Insurgency Earthquake: Snort. I'm not afraid of you. Rera: Yes. You are. Shikuru can smell it. K': That guy who keeps harassing my sister. And the evil incarnation of Nakoruru. Rera: Your last chance to accept the Emperor's Amnesty,Eathquake. Insurgency Earthquake: Snort. Get re-educated in your camp? Become another lapdog? Like you two? Regime Ralf: Our boss is being generous. I wouldn't be. Most of Ikari Warriors died in Osaka five years ago. Insurgency Earthquake: Snort. I had nothing to do with it. Regime Ralf: No matter. You're still in the wrong side of the law. Insurgency Earthquake: '''Snort. Tell this...to your king. (spits on Ralf.) (Rera continues torturing Earthquake. K' had enough and decides to act.) '''K': Is this how things work around here? Regime Ralf: So,you're gray again. Rera: What,Shikuru? Something is wrong? Is this K' different? Regime Shikuru: '''Woof. '''K': You're done here. Regime Ralf: Definitely not our K'. Rera: Feeling his pain,huh? Shikuru. Put him down. (Shikuru bites K's glove as Rera and Regime Ralf approach him) Regime Ralf: After we finish Earthquake,how about three of us having a word with our Emperor. K': You're playing with the fire, you idiot. (K' releases a fire explosion from his glove which knocks Ralf out and burns Shikuru.) Regime Shikuru: (screaming in pain while his body is burning) Rera: You...YOU BURNED SHIKURU. NOW,THAT'S ENOUGH. Whoever you are...YOU'RE UNDER ARREST. (Rera uses her fast attacks to try to take K' down,But he eventually knocks her out) K': Good thing Kula is more of my type. (to Ralf) And now,Who's the Emperor? The one who turned you into a second-rate brute? Regime Ralf: I'll show you second rate. K': Go ahead and talk. NOW. Regime Ralf: OK...Let me tell you about the trouble you got yourself in. (Ralf uses his Galactica Phantom to push K') And how I'm gonna knock your head sideways. (Ralf was ready to fight due to his military training. But K' managed to burn him.) K': First, My head's still on straight. Second, stay away from my sister...forever. Insurgency Earthquake: Snort...You should have killed me... (K' tries to help,but Earthquake refuses his help) Insurgency Earthquake: Snort. Get off me... K': Look. I'm not with them. Insurgency Earthquake: Snort. Whoever you are...they know you know. They'll catch you. Do you have what it takes to resist their amnesty. K': Who are they working for? Insurgency Earthquake: Snort. For the only one who can keep them in line. Insurgency Kula: (Kisses K') Thank you, K'. K': No problem. (his communicator beeps) Just a second. (turns the communicator on) Athena: (communicates with K') K'. Are you there? K'. K': '''(communicates with Athena) Athena? What's the matter? '''Athena: (communicates with K') You need to come back here. Igniz is around. K': '''(communicates with Athena) Igniz? '''Athena: (communicates with K') He is attacking the citizens who are... K': '''(communicates with Athena) On my way. (to Kula) Find Maxima and catch up with me later. (In South Town Athena uses her Psycho Ball against Igniz. But he turns it against her. Then Ryo uses his Haoh Shoko Ken against him. But Igniz defends it and knocks Ryo out and approaches him) '''Regime Igniz: I'll be happy to see Ryo Sakazaki dying again. (Regime Igniz tries to attack Ryo. But he is surprised by K's arrival.) Regime Igniz: Athena Asamiya,Ryo Sakazaki and now K'? This is getting interesting. (Regime igniz tries to attack K'. But he defends it) Regime Igniz: You amuse me,K'. (Regime Igniz tries to throw a big fireball. But K' repels it. Then, a clash is ensued and K' is victorious.) K': Eat this,idiot. (K' uses his power glove to knock Igniz out. But Igniz manages to get back.) K': '''Turning people into guinea pigs isn't enough for you,Igniz? '''Regime Igniz: The One Earth Government is similar to my rule at NESTS. An alliance was logical. So,for now I tolerate humans. Even K'. K': My counterpart joined you? Regime Igniz: As do all who wish to live. (The fight was a setup for Igniz to call for reinforcement after his defeat.) K': I'm resisting arrest...again. (comes closer to Athena) Are you alright? Athena: (looks at another K') K'? (K' turns around and sees his counterpart with red hair and indigo clothes.) K'-Blood: Someone called me? K': You are with NESTS? K'-Blood: Igniz was right. Being a lapdog is more efficient than being a human. K': So,you ditched your humanity and joined the same squad which turned you into a monster who just practices acts of cowardice. (Both K's burn their gloves and clash) K'-Blood: I'm still worried with my friends. K': Do you think they are proud of you?Maxima?Kula?Your sister? K'-Blood: Sanctimony is easy when... K': SAVE IT. Time to burn me alive. (The fight was equal to equal. However the displaced K' managed to exploit his evil counterpart's weak points and defeats him) K': Well...This was surreal. Athena: And even disturbing. Ryo: And all this red hair is tough in the eyes. (The displaced heroes hear the sirens) Athena: We need to move. (Insurgency Maxima and Insurgency Kula show up in the alleyway) Insurgency Maxima: Over here. K': (to Athena and Ryo) You heard him. Let's go. (Some seconds later in the alleyway) Ryo: So...Are these two the only heroes in this universe? (They subsequently meet Insurgency Terry) K': It seems we found the third one. (Meanwhile in the Prime Neo Geo Universe) Kyo: Nothing yet? Ralf: The signatures don't match anything. Galford: Why don't we call for Chizuru so she can guide us to where they are? Hanzo: Even with her mirror powers,she can't know if they went somewhere dangerous. Leona: Or if they went anywhere at all. Hanzo is right. It's very risky. Galford: Too bad I wasn't fast enough to save them,first of all. Nakoruru: (comforts Galford) Don't be so hard on yourself,Galford. All we can do is count on Kamui or any other spirit to guide us. (to Mamahaha) Right,Mamahaha? Mamahaha: Kree. Heidern: Nakoruru is right. We will find them. We have to... Category:Fan Fiction Category:Neo Geo Injustice:Legends Among Us